Mi Estrella Polar
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: [WDZ] "...je suis toujours tu mejor amigo, tu seras toujours mi estrella polar. " Quand Diego se retrouve confronter à un nouveau commandant de Los Angeles, qui était au passage son meilleur ami à l'Université... [ancien titre : L'homme qui l'aimait]
1. Prologue

**L'Homme qui l'aimait**

x

_**J'emprunte les personnages de Zorro de la série Disney, seul Flavio Valdez m'appartient. **_

.

* * *

**Prologue**

Diego buvait une limonade, alors que le soleil brulant de Californie s'abattait sur la ville de Los Angeles. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un temps aussi paisible, où le pueblo était calme sans la présence d'un magistrat ou d'un commandant qui cherchait le pouvoir. Assis sur un banc, à l'ombre, sur la terrasse de la posada, le jeune Californien profitait de cette journée, où il n'avait pas à se soucier des problèmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer depuis son retour sur ces terres natales. Il avait eu affaire à Monastario, puis à l'organisation de l'Aigle, maintenant, il aimerait bien souffler un peu et ne penser qu'à lui.

Depuis quelques semaines, l'affaire de l'Aigle avait rendu les villageois très méfiants, envers le prochain commandant. Mais le vice-roi leur avait assuré qu'il avait envoyé un commandant provenant d'Espagne, originaire de Madrid. Don Esteban Salazar avait écrit à Diego que ce militaire était un ami à lui et qu'il avait toute sa confiance. Diego espérait qu'il avait raison, il aurait bien aimé que le Capitaine Toledano revienne, mais ce dernier avait décidé de retourner en Espagne, car sa femme avait insisté quitter la Californie. Au fond, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour celle qui avait failli mettre à mort son mari en conspirant avec l'Aigle.

« -Diego, fils. »

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Don Alejandro venait vers lui et s'installa en face de lui, l'air à la fois inquiet et détendu, cependant.

« -Buenas Tarde, père, salua Diego en souriant.

-Mon fils, je dois te dire que je suis soucieux, fit le vieil homme, je sais que le Vice-roi est un homme très bien et qui dispose d'un bon jugement, mais je crains que cela ne se termine comme avec les autres commandants qu'on a pu avoir avant le Capitaine Toledano…A croire que les bons hommes sont rares en ce monde…

-Faisons confiance au vice-roi, père, et dans le pire des cas, si nous tombons sur une mauvaise graine, nous savons tous comment les autres ont fini, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait une exception. »

Bien évidemment, Diego faisait une référence subtile à Zorro. Ce renard qui ne sort que la nuit, qui a déjoué de nombreux plans, qui a sauvé le pueblo, qui défend les plus pauvres et qui se bat pour la liberté. Personne, à part le serviteur muet, Bernardo, ne savait qui était vraiment ce hors-la-loi.

« -Si tu veux parler de Zorro, je pense qu'un jour, il va disparaître et dans ce cas-là, que ferons-nous ? Marmonna Alejandro agacé.

Diego voyait bien que son père admirait secrètement Zorro, mais en même temps, il avait aussi son honneur à tenir, s'accrocher à un bandit inconnu pour assurer la survie de tous, était un peu lâche. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, que Zorro s'était mis en retrait lors du combat contre l'Aigle, même si sa présence avait été remarquée.

-Je pense que vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, père, dit Diego d'un ton amusé, je suis certain que tout se passera bien.

-J'aurai aimé avoir ton insouciance, mon fils.

-Buvez un verre avec moi, cette limonade est très rafraichissante, surtout sous cette chaleur.

-Non merci, fils, l'alcade veut que je l'aide pour les derniers préparatifs. L'arrivée de ce nouveau commandant sera pour demain, et il veut que tout soit parfait. »

Son père repartit en lui faisant un signe de la main, Diego fit de même, puis soupira, car lui aussi partageait les inquiétudes de son père. Il priait pour que Zorro puisse prendre des vacances bien mérités.

.

.

.

**Le lendemain matin**

Diego chevauchait tranquillement en direction du pueblo, seul. Il avait demandé à Bernardo d'aller à l'avant avec son père. Ce dernier souhaitait diriger les derniers préparatifs pour la fête en l'honneur du nouveau commandant et avait sommé à Diego de l'accompagner, mais n'ayant aucune envie de participer à cela, il avait proposé à ce que Bernardo le remplace. Don Alejandro l'avait toisé durement avant de céder à son fils.

En réalité, très tôt ce matin, Diego avait reçu une lettre du vice-roi. Il avait été surpris de la recevoir le jour même où on accueillait le militaire en chef du pueblo. Mais quand il ouvrit, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait paniqué, il faillit tomber si Bernardo n'avait pas été là pour le saisir. Jusqu'à ce matin, il ignorait le nom de cet homme qui allait les rejoindre, il n'avait pas forcément cherché à le savoir espérant seulement qu'il soit juste, peu importe son nom. Cependant, s'il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait réfléchi plus longuement. Car le nom ne lui était pas inconnu, au contraire.

Trottant d'une lenteur mortelle, il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre à Los Angeles, souhaitant fuir ce village le plus loin possible. Il avait l'impression d'être condamné à mort ou bien qu'il allait dévoiler l'identité de Zorro.

Oui, il le connaissait, il connaissait l'homme qui allait prendre la place que nombreux militaires convoitaient. Son nom était Flavio Valdez. Un Espagnol pur souche qui avait étudié à l'Académie Militaire de Madrid, de la même promotion que Diego. Non seulement, il connaissait Diego mais en plus, il savait qu'il était bon escrimeur. Mais, jamais, le jeune de la Vega avait cru qu'un jour, Flavio Valdez allait devenir un militaire qui allait gravir les échelons pour devenir le commandant du village dans lequel il vivait !

N'ayant aucune envie d'arriver à Los Angeles aussi vite, Diego arrêta son cheval et se posa un temps sous un arbre, à l'abri du soleil, laissant son cheval brouter l'herbe. Il s'allongea, les mains derrière la tête, le chapeau cachant ses yeux, tentant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que Flavio Valdez ne soupçonne pas la véritable identité de Zorro, qui n'était pas un inconnu dans la région.

.

.

.

_« -Alors, il parait que tu as gagné encore un duel, Diego ? _

_-C'était un jeu d'enfant. _

_-Je t'envie d'être aussi doué à l'escrime. _

_-Si tu veux, je peux t'enseigner, c'est plutôt facile. _

_-Tu te moques de moi ? _

_-Pas du tout. _

_\- On n'a pas tous ton talent, Diego de la Vega. _

_-Tu verras, tu finiras par me battre un jour, Flavio. »_

.

.

.

« -Eh bien, je m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Diego de la Vega. »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se redressa vivement en entendant cette voix familière, il avait fini par s'endormir sans le vouloir. Il leva la tête et dut cligner des yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine lumière du soleil qui l'éblouissait.

Un homme en tenue de militaire avec des insignes désignant son grade élevé, se tenait en face de lui, debout, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa chevelure brune bien coiffé, était cachée derrière son chapeau noir. Contrairement à Diego, il n'avait pas de moustaches mais assez étonnement, il avait l'air beaucoup plus mature que lui. D'ailleurs, le jeune Californien prit un temps à reconnaître l'étranger.

Décidément, la providence était contre Diego, il fallait que celui qui vienne le surprendre, soit la dernière personne que Diego voulait voir à cet instant : Flavio Valdez, fraîchement nommé commandant du pueblo de Los Angeles.

« -Alors, on ne salue pas son meilleur ami ? »


	2. Chapter 1 : Flavio Valdez

**Chapitre 1 : Flavio Valdez**

« -Alors, on ne salue pas son meilleur ami ? »

Diego déglutit puis prit le temps de se lever et enfin, lui adressa un sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret.

« -Flavio, je suis heureux de te revoir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi vite. »

L'homme éclata de rire puis enfin, enlaça amicalement Diego qui se laissa faire, se rappelant alors la complicité qu'ils avaient eu en Espagne. Il se sentait même coupable de craindre Flavio, d'avoir voulu éviter ces retrouvailles qui auraient été moins angoissants si Zorro n'avait pas existé. Il devait se l'avouer, il était profondément heureux de revoir Flavio, son compagnon de chambre, son confident, son meilleur ami, sans qui ses trois années en Espagne auraient été d'un ennui mortel.

Il se souvint alors de la manière dont Flavio et lui s'étaient quittés.

.

.

.

**_Port de Cadix, 1820_**

_Diego lisait la lettre de son père, encore une dernière fois, avant de monter sur le bateau qui allait bientôt partir. Le voyage allait durer au moins quatre semaines. Il n'avait pas le cœur de quitter l'Espagne et encore moins de quitter l'Université, lieu dont il avait appris les moindres recoins. _

_« -Hé, ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement. »_

_Diego se tourna vers Flavio qui était venu l'accompagner jusqu'au port. _

_« -Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu, s'amusa le Californien. _

_-Je me perds rarement. »_

_Il arqua un sourcil, faussement surpris. _

_« -Bon d'accord, mais j'y travaille, marmonna Flavio. _

_-J'ai hâte de voir ça. _

_-Où est Bernardo ? Je le croyais avec toi, demanda le jeune espagnol en regardant autour de lui. _

_-Il est allé aider les marins à charger mes affaires, fit Diego._

_Il n'osa pas dire que c'était pour qu'ils se disent au revoir dans la plus grande intimité. Bernardo avait pensé à tout et savait que ses adieux allaient difficiles pour eux. Le navire allait, dans une heure, ouvrir les voiles vers les terres d'Amérique. Diego croisa le regard de Flavio, qui l'évita alors, ne sachant quoi dire. _

_« -On se reverra surement, un jour, dit-il en regardant ses pieds. _

_-Flavio, je…j'aurai aimé terminer mes études avec toi…mais…_

_-Je sais, ton père te demande, j'aurai fait pareil, tu n'as pas à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je comprends. _

_-Qui va te protéger ? »_

_La question de Diego figea l'autre étudiant, qui posa un regard surpris sur lui. _

_« -Je peux me protéger moi-même, s'écria-t-il en serrant les poings. _

_Le jeune de la Vega cligna des yeux, un peu choqué que son ami ait haussé le ton. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de tabou, Diego avait toujours été le bouclier de Flavio. Ce dernier ne savait pas se battre, il n'avait pas le talent, ni l'aisance de Diego à l'escrime ou aux arts des armes. Pendant ces trois années, le duo était connu uniquement parce qu'il y avait De la Vega, l'un des étudiants les plus titrés. Valdez était aussi populaire, mais en tant que son ombre, son ami, celui qui suivait partout Diego. Mais cette différence de situation n'avait jamais causé de problèmes entre les deux amis, au contraire, cela les avait renforcé. Diego faisait toujours de son mieux pour défendre Flavio et lui, tentait de couvrir Diego quand ce dernier était dans une situation difficile. _

_L'un ne pouvait se débrouiller sans l'autre. _

_« -Je ne suis pas…faible, Diego…Je vais devenir quelqu'un de fort, tu verras. Tout ce que tu m'as appris, ne sera pas vain, continua Flavio, quand nos chemins se croiseront, je serai sans doute meilleur que toi. »_

_Flavio avait dit cela d'un ton si déterminé, que Diego en fut convaincu. Il rit doucement puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. _

_« -Je suis sûr que tu seras meilleur que moi et… »_

_Avant même que Diego puisse finir sa phrase, Flavio se jeta sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et le serra fortement. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, appréciant ce geste affectueux qui était pour lui, un signe d'attachement, d'une forte amitié, d'une fraternité. Diego entendit alors des sanglots provenant de son meilleur ami et, même si ils se trouvaient dans un port, il ignora les regards qu'on leur lançait. Pleurer pour un homme n'était pas digne d'un caballero, mais Diego et Flavio ne s'en souciaient pas. _

_« -Je serai meilleur que toi Diego, tu entends, murmura Flavio, je serai bien meilleur et ce sera moi qui viendrai te protéger ! »_

_Il relâcha Diego et effaça ses larmes d'un revers de main. _

_« -Je me suis inscrit à la 1er Classe militaire de l'Université, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque. _

_Diego écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Il connaissait cette fameuse classe, car elle était connue pour la dureté et la sévérité des militaires pour ces jeunes recrues. _

_« -Tu es complètement fou, Flavio…S'exclama Diego, moi-même je n'aurai jamais fait ça !_

_-Tu vas affronter certainement des militaires virulents en Californie, de mon côté, j'affronterai mon destin, je veux entrer dans l'armée, je veux devenir aussi fort que toi, donc ma seule option est d'entrée dans l'Armée. »_

_Cette fois, Diego comprit que la détermination de son ami était bien ancrée en lui, qu'il n'allait pas abandonner aussi vite. Il se rendit compte qu'en trois ans, le jeune Flavio, timide et réservé, avait bien changé, à croire que sa fréquentation y était pour quelque chose. _

_-En as-tu parlé à ton père ? S'enquit Diego._

_-**Si**, évidemment, il était ravi que son dernier fils choisisse l'armée. »_

_Diego savait que la relation entre Flavio et son père étaient assez tendu, notamment parce que Flavio avait un caractère beaucoup trop pacifique, mais choisir l'armée était contre ces préceptes. C'est cela qui inquiétait le jeune de la Vega. _

_« -Tu n'as jamais été attiré par l'armée pourtant…nota-t-il. _

_-Diego, en vivant avec toi et en te voyant évoluer, j'ai eu une révélation, entre toi et moi, tu étais le seul qui se battait quand tu avais une injustice sous les yeux et j'aspire à faire de même. Le seul moyen que j'ai, c'est d'entrer à l'armée, de me forger et de m'entrainer…_

_-Flavio, il y a d'autres moyens pour…_

_-Tu m'as montré tant de choses, j'ai tellement appris auprès de toi…Je veux…Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, Diego, c'est d'être un homme aussi valeureux que toi, même si je dois me battre contre moi-même. _

_-Je suis touché mais… »_

_A ce moment-là, Bernardo fit son apparition, coupant Diego. Il leur fait des signes, expliquant que le navire allait bientôt quitter le port. Son maître devait donc faire vite. _

_« -Eh bien, Diego, je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire adieux. _

_-Je pense bien, mon ami, mais ce ne sont que des au revoir je suis certain que nous nous reverrons. »_

_Diego saisit la main que Flavio lui tendit et la serra. Il était ému et tenté de le cacher, son instinct lui disait qu'ils allaient bientôt se revoir. Il avait presque envie de lui proposer de venir en Californie, de laisser tomber l'Armée et de l'accompagner. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, que le pays de Flavio était l'Espagne et qu'il allait y rester pour longtemps. Diego n'était désormais qu'un visiteur._

_-Vaya con dios, **estrella polar**… »_

_Diego esquissa un sourire à ce surnom que lui avait donné Flavio lors de leur première rencontre. Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois. Puis, le jeune de La Vega se dirigea vers le navire d'embarcation. Le muet s'inclina auprès de Flavio. _

_« -Prend soin de lui, cher Bernardo, protège-le, pria Flavio au serviteur, fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »_

_Ce dernier hocha la tête, portant sa main sur son cœur pour sceller cette promesse et se précipita derrière Diego. _

_._

_._

_._

_Alors que le navire leva l'ancre, Diego se posta là où il pouvait voir une dernière fois son meilleur ami. Il vit au loin la silhouette cherchant un passage entre la foule pour lui dire au revoir et le suivre une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'horizon. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune Californien, quand il vit que Flavio tentait de lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'eut pu pas entendre, à cause du vent, des vagues et des cris de la foule. _

_Son ami et son frère de cœur, Flavio, allait terriblement lui manquer. Il avait comblé le vide qu'il avait eu en venant dans ce pays si loin de sa terre de naissance, si loin de son père, de ses amis. Il était l'une des rares personnes à qui Diego faisait confiance en Espagne. Et aujourd'hui, par devoir filiale, par devoir de citoyen, il devait quitter ses souvenirs, cette amitié qui lui avait permis de survivre dans un pays qui n'était pas son sol natal. _

_A ces côtés, Bernardo avait aussi assisté à ses adieux entre les deux hommes. Leur amitié était forte, c'était presque fusionnel, il le savait et pourtant, il avait lu sur les lèvres, bien malgré lui, les derniers mots qu'avait criés le jeune Flavio à Diego. Il leva les yeux vers son maître, accoudé à la rambarde du bateau, fixant le quai qui s'éloignait, le regard triste. Il n'avait rien entendu. Devait-il lui dire ? _

_Devait-il lui dire les deux petits mots qu'avaient criés Flavio ? Mais Bernardo n'avait pas les signes qu'il fallait pour le faire. Et il craignait que Diego ne comprenne pas. _

_Et est-ce une bonne idée ? _

_Non, il n'allait pas lui dire. _

_Ce n'était pas son rôle. _

_Un autre jour. Peut-être. _

.

.

.

« -Tu as tellement changé, Flavio, je t'aurai pas reconnu, avoua Diego d'un air penaud en se grattant l'arrière de la tête tout en faisant un pas en arrière pour admirer l'uniforme de son ami.

-Tu vois ? Rit l'autre homme, il y a tellement de choses qui se sont passés depuis ton départ d'Espagne, je peux t'assurer que l'ancien Flavio n'est plu. Allons, viens, discutons sur le chemin. »

Il passa un bras chaleureux derrière Diego, l'emmenant vers les chevaux qui les attendaient pour partir.

« -Nous t'attendions cette après-midi et non, aussi tôt, l'informa-t-il.

-Je sais, j'avais dit que j'arrivais dans l'après-midi, mais j'avais tellement hâte de te revoir, Diego que je n'ai pas pu résisté de partir plus tôt pour espérer te voir en premier, quel chance de t'avoir croisé sur la route. A croire que Dieu est avec moi. »

Bien sûr, c'était évident. Diego se maudit de ne pas avoir anticipé les réactions de son ami. Flavio savait qu'il habitait Los Angeles, il était naturelle pour lui d'être impatient de le voir.

Ils grimpèrent sur leur monture respectif et prirent leur temps pour se diriger vers le pueblo. Diego put ainsi mieux observer la silhouette de son ancien compagnon de chambre. De même taille que lui, il avait une belle carrure, bien bâti. Ce n'était pas plus l'homme mince qu'il avait connu en Espagne, des muscles saillants se devinaient sous l'uniforme.

« - Je dois t'appeler, _Commandante_, maintenant ? S'amusa Diego en pointant les décorations sur la poitrine de Flavio.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, tu sais bien que même si je suis devenu un militaire, je reste le même, je suis toujours _tu mejor amigo_, tu seras toujours _mi estrella polar_. »

Diego rougit brusquement. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait entendu ce surnom. Pendant un instant, cela l'avait rendu nostalgique, mais il se rappela qu'il avait désormais un autre pseudonyme, Zorro. Et tôt ou tard, il allait forcément faire face aux questions de son ami.

« -Au fait, Diego, je suis surpris de voir que tu n'as pas d'épées à ta ceinture, je me souviens qu'en Espagne, tu avais toujours une épée sur toi, est ce que la Californie est beaucoup plus paisible que je ne l'aurais cru ? »

Flavio avait toujours été un bon observateur et c'était une bonne qualité qui lui avait beaucoup servi quand ils étaient étudiants, mais aujourd'hui, cela n'arrangeait pas Diego qui réfléchit à toute vitesse pour lui trouver une réponse adéquate.

« -Je ne porte plus les armes, dit-il doucement, j'ai laissé tomber l'escrime. »

Le jeune militaire arrêta alors son cheval, exprimant sa surprise face aux paroles de Diego.

« -Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le Californien s'excusa mentalement de tous les mensonges qu'il allait devoir déballer, mais même si Flavio était son meilleur ami, il restait un militaire et il ne voulait pas risquer Zorro, il souhaitait aussi protéger son ami de ce secret. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« -C'est une longue histoire, soupira Diego en faisant mine d'être attristé, je ne suis pas sur que tu seras heureux de l'entendre.

-J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, comment toi, le fougueux maître de l'escrime de l'Académie ait pu décider d'abandonner l'épée.

-_Bueno_, comme tu veux…pendant mon voyage qui me ramena ici, nous avions rencontré des pirates sur la mer, raconta-t-il, j'ai dû prendre les armes pour me battre, mais…j'ai dû aussi tuer des hommes. Et Dieu seul sait que je n'avais jamais fait ça de ma vie, même en Espagne. »

Et il était vrai. Diego n'avait jamais tué lorsqu'il était en Espagne, étant bon escrimeur, il évitait toujours que son adversaire ait une blessure mortelle, c'est ce qui avait d'ailleurs

« -Aujourd'hui, je ne me bats plus, je ne veux plus être confronté à la violence, finit Diego, je préfère rester dans les activités intellectuelles. »

Le visage de Flavio s'assombrit, rendant mal à l'aise Diego. C'était bien la première qu'il lui mentait et qu'il voyait que son ami ainsi. Jusqu'où son ami avait changé ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller dans son mensonge pour être crédible auprès de celui qui avait partagé ses études en Espagne, jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il se permettre de lui mentir sans que cela ne soit soupçonneux.

C'était facile d'inventer une histoire à quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas avant son séjour en Espagne, mais là, non seulement il culpabilisait mais en plus, il craignait pour son secret.

« -Tu ne t'es donc pas remis de cette…expérience alors ? Comprit Flavio.

-Je crains que…non, répondit Diego d'une voix mal assurée.

-C'est bien étrange ce qui nous est arrivé, mon ami, toi tu as tué des hommes mais tu as été affecté par cela, alors que moi, je n'ai rien senti, au contraire, je suis indifférent à cela. »

Devant cette révélation soudaine et surprenante, Diego était resté silencieux. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Le Flavio qu'il connaissait était doux et pacifique, il n'aimait pas tuer. Certes, il était au courant qu'il avait fait l'armée, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre son ami dire cela.

« -Tu penses que j'ai changé ? Lança Flavio en interrompant le silence pesant.

-Je dois te dire que je suis surpris, avoua Diego.

-Je peux dire de même pour moi. On dirait que nous avons échangé nos caractères respectifs. »

Flavio rit, amusé. Diego sourit seulement.

Non, celui qui avait véritablement changé, ce n'était pas lui. Et cette pensée le dérouta.


	3. Chapter 2 : Secret

** Chapitre 2 : Secret**

Le nouveau commandant Flavio Valdez fut accueilli comme le messie, bien qu'arrivé plus tôt que prévu, il reçut les honneurs qui étaient dus à son rang et à son grade. L'alcade fit son discours de bienvenue avant de lui donner la parole.

Diego qui était arrivé en même temps que lui dans le pueblo, s'éclipsa discrètement quand les soldats avaient remarqué Flavio et réussit même à ne pas se faire remarquer par le Sergent Garcia qui était trop impressionné par le jeune Espagnol pour apercevoir son ami de beuverie. Cependant, il n'échappa à la vigilance de son père qui le rejoint pendant que Valdez témoignait son respect et son engagement envers le village.

Loin derrière la foule venue pour écouter le nouveau commandant, Alejandro s'était placé auprès de Diego, avec un regard interrogateur.

« -Je vois que tu as croisé le Capitan Valdez, tu as pu lui parler ? S'enquit-il impatient de connaître l'avis de son fils.

Le jeune homme cacha son malaise. Il n'avait rien dit à propos du fait qu'il connaissait très bien Flavio à ses proches. Il n'avait même pris la peine d'en informer son serviteur muet qui était introuvable à l'heure qu'il est. Il avait tellement été sous le choc, qu'il avait gardé cela pour lui.

-Père, en réalité, le commandante Valdez…. »

Il s'apprêtait à dire la vérité à son père quand tout à coup, il sentit les regards tournés vers eux. C'était Flavio qui avait les yeux rivés vers lui.

« -Ainsi je promets d'être juste envers vous tous. Je me battrai pour que vous ne subissiez aucune injustice et que Los Angeles soit la ville qui brilla parmi toutes celles de Californie. J'aimerai vous avouer quelque chose, je suis devenu Commandante parce qu'un homme m'a ouvert les yeux et cet homme n'est autre que Diego de La Vega. »

A ces mots, Diego devint blême et eut un mouvement de recul, surtout toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, même son père le fixa avec surprise.

« -Il m'a aidé à prendre confiance en moi, il m'a aidé à ne pas avoir peur de craindre l'épée ou bien les armes…et aujourd'hui, j'espère enfin lui rendre la pareille. »

Si Diego pouvait disparaître dans un trou de souris, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de regards pesants sur lui, même quand il était en Zorro. Il avait l'impression que son masque de Don Diego avait laissé place à celui de Zorro et que tous étaient désormais au courant.

« -Vous connaissez Don Diego ? Lança Garcia qui interrompit le silence.

-Bien évidemment, nous étions inséparables à l'Université, nous sommes amis. »

Des voix s'élevèrent, tous s'agitaient devant cette nouvelle, car le simple fait d'être ami avec Don Diego était une bénédiction, tous savaient que les amis de Diego étaient aussi bons que lui. D'un côté, cela rassurait les villageois mais de l'autre, tous se demandaient comment un militaire avait pu être ami avec un pacifique tel que Diego.

**.**

A la suite de ce discours quelque peu énigmatique, tous s'installèrent dans la taverne pour continuer à fêter la venue du capitaine Valdez, qui fut bien entourée. Des señoritas avaient rejoint la table du commandant, cherchant certainement ces faveurs, car après tout, le jeune espagnol était un bel homme.

Avec son père, dans un coin de la taverne, Diego hésitait entre fuir et rester. Fuir loin de Valdez pour éviter que ce dernier ne dévoile trop, mais le risque était qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si son ami allait trop en dire, donc rester était la meilleure des solutions. Ainsi il pourrait tenter de faire diversion si Flavio allait trop loin à son gout.

« -J'ignorai que tu connaissais le Capitaine Valdez, dit Alejandro en fixant toujours le militaire.

Le vieil homme paraissait en admiration face à lui. Ce qui n'étonna pas Diego, qui savait que son père rêverait sans doute d'un fils tel que Flavio, un militaire, un combattant…bref les qualités que recherchaient son père depuis toujours.

-Nous étions de très proches amis, fit Diego qui n'osa pas se tourner pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami.

-Je dois dire que je suis surpris que ce soit toi qui l'aies incité à se diriger vers la voie militaire.

-Je l'ignorai moi-même, père, répondit sincèrement Diego.

Alejandro afficha un air surpris, mais rapidement reprit quand il vit que Valdez venait à eux pour se joindre à leur table.

« -Buenas Tarde, Don Alejandro, salua-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement, Diego… »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et firent de même. Puis Alejandro fit signe pour s'asseoir et s'installer. Il servit trois gobelets de vin.

« -Nous sommes ravis de voir que nous avons enfin un commandant compétent, déclara le vieux de la Vega.

-Vous me donnez encore trop de crédits, rit Valdez, je n'ai encore rien fait.

-Vous êtes amis avec mon fils et c'est déjà un bon début, assura-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de Diego qui gênait ne fit que lever son verre.

Valdez esquissa un sourire.

-Je suis touché, lorsque le vice-roi m'a proposé ce poste à Los Angeles, mon amitié avec votre fils était telle que je n'ai pu refuser.

-Et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre cher pueblo, j'espère qu'elle vous sera autant agréable qu'à nous qu'à vous.

-Tant que _mi estralla polar_ sera près de moi, je suis sûr que je me plairai. »

La rougeur monta aux joues de Diego qui espérait que son père ne remarque rien. Alejandro fronça les sourcils devant ces paroles, mais ne dit rien. Comprenant qu'il fallait absolument parler à Flavio avant qu'il n'en dise trop, il intervint, se redressant de sa chaise :

« -Je vais aller chercher Bernardo, je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux te voir, veux-tu m'accompagner ?

-Avec joie, Diego, dit le commandant ravi.

-Avec votre permission, père. »

Ils s'inclinèrent face à Alejandro qui hocha la tête laissant partir les deux jeunes hommes.

** .**

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'exclama Diego qui ne tint pas une seconde une fois à l'abri des regards.

Il tentait de contenir sa rage soudaine et la pression des dernières heures se faisaient sentir sur ses épaules. Il avait l'impression de jouer un rôle en permanent mais maintenant que son meilleur ami était là, le rôle était plus difficile à porter.

« -Je ne comprends pas, Diego, fit le militaire en arquant un sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de dire à tout le monde que nous étions amis ?

-Parce que c'est vrai. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai à le cacher. »

Diego se mordit les lèvres, il est vrai que Flavio n'avait rien à cacher contrairement à lui, il fallait donc qu'il trouve une bonne excuse pour empêcher son ami d'en dire trop sur lui. Il porta sa main à sa tête, prit d'un mal. La situation était plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« -Écoute, tu sais que…je ne peux plus porter d'armes, j'en suis incapable…

-Je sais, Diego, murmura Flavio doucement.

-Ici, personne ne sait comment j'étais en Espagne, personne ne sait ce que j'ai pu faire à l'Université, même mon père l'ignore, et j'aimerai que cela reste ainsi…

-Tu n'as donc jamais parlé de moi ?

-Non. »

Son ami afficha une mine blessée, qui fit regretter Diego. Il avait tout fait pour cacher sa vie antérieure à tout le monde à Los Angeles, même à son père. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour son ami le plus proche allait venir ici et devenir le commandant du pueblo, mettant sa situation actuelle en danger.

« -Je vois, soupira Flavio.

\- Pardonne-moi, mais ce voyage en mer a été plus éprouvant que tu ne le crois…Sache que même ce qui s'est passé sur ce bateau, personne ne le sait à part toi…et j'espère compter sur ta discrétion. »

Flavio resta silencieux un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« -Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, fit-il, il faudra un jour que tu me racontes entièrement ce qui s'est passé.

-Gracias, Flavio. »

Le cœur de Diego devint plus léger et il put enfin mieux respirer. Il savait que son ami allait garder le secret et ne rien dévoiler de son talent à l'escrime. Après cela, ils discutèrent comme deux jeunes gens normaux des dernières nouvelles d'Espagne, s'installant sur la terrasse de la taverne. La majorité des gens étaient dans la taverne, la place était donc silencieuse.

Le jeune renard était tellement heureux de pouvoir reparler à son ami, qu'il oublia pendant un moment qu'il se trouvait à Los Angeles et non à Madrid, oubliant l'uniforme que l'autre portait. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais quitté l'Espagne qu'il avait toujours été en compagnie de Flavio.

Ce fut son père qui vint le chercher qui le ramena à la réalité.

« -Je m'attendais pas à ce que la réception que nous avions prévu pour vous, Commandant, se déroule sans vous, s'amusa Alejandro en venant à eux.

-Pardonnez, moi, señor de la Vega, je suis tellement content de revoir Diego, que j'omets mes fonctions de commandant, s'excusa Flavio en s'apprêtant à partir, et bien Diego, je te dis, à plus tard. J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer cette nouvelle vie ici. »

Diego leva la main, amicalement, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

« -Nous avons désormais le temps de parler tous les deux, ajouta-t-il.

-Il est vrai, señores, je suis votre serviteur. »

Le nouveau commandant les quitta et rentra dans la taverne de nouveau. Alejandro se tourna alors vers son fils.

« -Eh bien, fils, il me semble que la chance soit avec nous, non seulement tu connais bien cet homme mais en plus, c'est un Caballero digne de notre village.

-Il est vrai que Flavio est la personne la plus adepte à ce poste, approuva le jeune homme.

-pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de lui, fils ? Si j'avais su que tu avais des amis dans l'armée…

-Quand je suis parti d'Espagne, il n'était pas dans l'armée, corrigea Diego.

-Oh tout s'explique. »

Diego décela dans le regard de son père, un émerveillement pour son jeune ami. Il ressentit une pincée de jalousie envers Flavio qui venait d'avoir toute l'attention de son cher père, lui-même déçu de son propre fils. Mais son côté renard le rappela à l'ordre et ce sentiment désagréable disparut rapidement. Il n'avait à pas à s'en faire, si son père avait envie de voir en Flavio le fils rêvé, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Tout ce qui comptait désormais c'est que la Californie soit entre de bonnes mains.


	4. Chapter 3 : Argent

**Chapitre 3 : Argent  
**

Dire que les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée de Flavio étaient les meilleurs jours de sa vie depuis son retour d'Espagne était clairement un miracle. Jamais il n'avait connu de jours aussi paisibles sans que son alter ego dénommé Zorro n'apparaisse. Diego savait que Flavio était un homme juste et honorable, si bien qu'il n'avait même pas à le menacer comme il l'avait fait avec Toledano. Et en plus de cela, le nouveau commandant avait fini par croire que le fameux renard nocturne n'était qu'un bandit de passage cherchant à attirer l'attention et qu'il avait sans doute fini par quitter la région. Ce qui soulagea d'un côté Diego qui put respirer un peu mieux en sachant que son ami ne ferait pas de lien avec lui.

Cependant, malgré le fait que tout se passait plutôt bien pour le jeune de La Vega, quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Le comportement de Bernardo.

En effet, depuis la prise de poste de Flavio, son serviteur muet paraissait distant du moins pendant quelques temps. Le jour de l'accueil du commandant, Diego avait été surpris de voir que Bernardo paraissait nerveux. Au début, Diego pensait que c'était parce qu'il était inquiet du fait que Flavio connaissait la vérité sur sa surdité et il l'avait assuré qu'il lui avait fait croire que Bernardo avait perdu l'ouïe lors de la traversée en mer, de la même façon qu'il ait perdu l'envie d'utiliser une arme. Mais en rentant à l'hacienda, loin des regards, le mozo lui fit des signes si incompréhensibles qu'il avait été obligé d'arrêter la conversation muette. Bernardo avait fini par soupirer puis hausser les épaules, signifiant ainsi à Diego que cela n'était pas aussi grave.

Un après-midi bien ensoleillé, Diego s'était rendu à la taverne de Los Angeles en sa compagnie, comme à leur habitude. Bernardo agissait auprès de lui normalement, le faisant parfois rire avec ses plaisanteries.

Diego vit dans la taverne, le sergent Garcia qui attendait tristement avec un verre de vin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son mozo qui hocha la tête et s'en alla dans un coin.

« -Sergent Garcia ! S'exclama le jeune homme en s'installant de se joindre à lui, pourquoi cet air aussi triste ? »

Le gros sergent leva des yeux de reconnaissance et sourit, embarrassé.

« -Oh, Don Diego, maintenant que le commandant Aldez est ici, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'argents, se confia-t-il.

-De l'argent ? Est-ce si grave ? S'inquiéta Diego.

-Oh oui, pour la capture de Zorro, le commandant Aldez étant quelqu'un de bon, Zorro ne sortira plus. »

Le jeune de la Vega faillit éclater de rire en écoutant cela, il dut se mordre les lèvres. Au lieu de ça, il appela une serveuse pour servir du vin pour Garcia et lui-même.

« -Je vois, mais dîtes vous que c'est une bonne chose, nous aurions plus de temps à passer ensemble à la taverne pour boire, rassura Diego d'un ton enjoué.

L'expression de Garcia se changea subitement et s'illumina, mais une voix les interrompit, figeant le pauvre homme.

« -Sergent Garcia, êtes-vous un soldat ou bien un buveur professionnel ? »

Diego sursauta malgré lui en reconnaissant la voix de son ami, Flavio. Il se tourna et vit effectivement que l'Espagnol, habillé de son uniforme, fusillait du regard Garcia qui se leva penaud.

« -Je suis un soldat, commandante, répondit-il le menton relevé.

\- Eh bien, prouvez-le en allant reprendre votre poste, dit Flavio.

-Oui, Commandante ! Je suis désolé, Don Diego… » Fit-il à son intention avant de partir.

Le jeune renard lui fit un signe de la main et lui adressa un sourire de sympathie. Flavio prit la place de Garcia et croisa ses jambes. Son expression froide se transforma subitement et ses yeux brillèrent sur Diego, qui traduit ce changement de comportement comme étant la responsabilité d'un commandant envers ses subordonnés.

« -Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer, mon ami, lança Flavio, ce sergent Garcia est un homme bon mais qui doit être discipliné.

-Il ne faisait rien de mal, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de le sanctionner. »

Le jeune soldat perdit son expression chaleureuse.

« -Je le sanctionnerai, dit-il seulement, il a outre passé de ses fonctions. Il doit rester à la caserne et ne doit pas être à la taverne.

-Et pourtant tu es là.

-Je suis commandant, c'est différent. Lui n'est qu'un sergent. »

Cette réponse choqua profondément Diego qui crut rêver en attendant son meilleur ami parlé ainsi.

« -Ceci est injuste, Flavio, et tu le sais très bien…Sergent ou pas, il a bien le droit de se détendre !

-Pour qu'il abuse de toi et de ton argent pour du vin ? Grinça le militaire sèchement.

-Mon argent me concerne que moi et j'en fais ce que je veux, Flavio, s'offusqua Diego en se levant, cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être. Le sergent Garcia est un ami et je refuse que tu le traites de cette manière. Adios, Flavio. »

Il quitta la taverne avec colère, suivi d'un Bernardo, confus et inquiet. Jamais Diego ne s'était énervé auparavant contre Falvio mais cette échange portait à croire que les deux ans qui les avaient séparés, a changé son comportement et son caractère. Il était tellement en colère qu'il oublia rapidement que son serviteur muet tentait vainement de savoir ce qui c'était passé. Il atteint la voiture et inspira fortement, contenant cette émotion forte qui n'était pas bien pour son image du jeune oisif qu'il était.

Un tapotement sur l'épaule le fit retourner et il perçut le regard tracassé du muet. Il se détendit et soupira.

« -Excuse-moi, Bernardo…mais Flavio veut sanctionner le pauvre Garcia simplement parce qu'il a voulu passer du temps à la taverne, l'informa-t-il.

Le muet exprima sa surprise.

-Oui, avant personne ne lui disait rien…mais Flavio lui semble être à cheval sur ses règles, marmonna Diego, j'espère que le sergent ne va pas être puni plus que cela. Bien, quittons le pueblo et allons au voir Padre Felipe, je lui ai promis de passer le voir pour lui prendre quelques oranges… »

Il adressa un sourire taquin à son mozo qui rit sourdement. Sa bonne humeur était de retour, même si ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Flavio.

.

.

Lorsque Diego quitta la taverne, Flavio avait serré des dents pour l'empêcher de partir ainsi. Il n'aimait pas mettre en colère son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours gardé de très bons souvenirs en Espagne et il avait espéré qu'en venant à Los Angeles, leur amitié n'avait pas changé, mais il avait oublié le facteur Temps et le fait que Diego se trouvait dans un village où tout le monde le connaissait mieux que lui-même. En apprenant cela, Flavio avait été profondément irrité sachant très bien que la personne qui connaissait le moins Diego était désormais lui-même. Cette réalité l'avait donc poussé à surveiller attentivement les faits et gestes du jeune de la Vega lorsque ce dernier venait au village.

Malheureusement, sa position de commandant ne pouvait lui permettre d'aller à la rencontre de Diego tout le temps. Ce dernier continuait à faire ces activités habituels, parfois venait lui rendre visite dans son bureau et s'en allait très rapidement. En plus de cela, Flavio avait effectivement appris que le caractère de Diego était bien différent de lorsqu'il était en Espagne. Beaucoup de villageois lui avait part de l'oisiveté et du non combattivité de Diego, décevant son père au passage, mais au vue de ce que son ami lui avait raconté à leur retrouvaille, il n'était pas anormal. D'un côté, Flavio avait alors ressenti ce besoin de protéger cet ami qui avait tant fait pour lui en Espagne. Les rôles étaient aujourd'hui inversé, si Diego était devenu pacifique et avait rejeté les armes, lui, commandant de Los Angeles, se servirait de ces armes lorsque l'occasion se présentera.

Mais aujourd'hui, un sentiment nouveau avait envahi le cœur de Flavio. Lorsqu'il a vu Diego entrer dans la taverne, il pensait tenir sa chance pour pouvoir enfin passer un peu de temps avec lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il le vit s'asseoir avec le sergent Garcia, une rage sourde s'était emparée lui. Diego était si à l'aise avec ce gros bon à rien…Pourquoi avait-il l'air si proche de cet idiot ? Comment Diego peut-il fréquenter un homme de cette épaisseur qui de plus, ne pensait qu'au vin ?

Il était prêt à les rejoindre quand il avait entendu alors Diego :

« - _… nous aurions plus de temps à passer ensemble à la taverne pour boire. »_

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pu se contenir et il était intervenu avec une telle froideur que son meilleur ami avait dû le remarquer. Et cette colère augmenta quand Diego prit la défense du sergent Garcia. Il avait beau tenté de paraître amicale avec lui, ce dernier n'avait l'air de s'en rendre, plus préoccupé par la sanction future de Garcia.

Flavio avait fermé ses poings, accusant le coup. Cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, lui qui avait tenté de faire de son mieux pour retrouver l'amitié qu'il avait perdu avec le temps, venait de se mettre à dos. Et tout ça à cause de ce maudit Sergent.

Une idée lui parvint alors dans son esprit.

.

.  
.

Alejandro de la Vega lisait des documents quand Crescencia vint lui annoncer la visite du nouveau commandant de Los Angeles. Le vieil homme exprima d'abord sa surprise en voyant qu'effectivement que le militaire était bien chez lui.

« -Buenas Tardes, salua Don Alejandro, si c'est mon fils que vous voulez voir, il n'est pas encore rentré. »

Il n'avait pas oublié que Diego et Flavio étaient amis en Espagne et il pensa naturellement que le commandant était venu rendre visite à son fils.

« -Non, je ne suis pas venu le voir, je suis venu me confier à propos…justement de Diego… Avoua le militaire d'un air hésitant.

Alejandro cligna des yeux, de plus en plus surpris.

-Veuillez-vous expliquer, je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai vu Diego à la taverne, tout à l'heure, en compagnie du sergent Garcia.

-Oui, ils sont souvent ensemble, mais en quoi est-ce un problème ?»

Il perçut alors un léger tressaillement à travers le commandant, mais il se reprit très vite.

« -Je crains que Diego ne soit un peu trop généreux avec le Sergent Garcia, vous comme moi savions comment est le sergent, il aime le vin et a tendance à dépenser un peu trop…Et Diego dépense beaucoup trop d'argents pour le sergent…

-Mon fils fait ce qu'il veut avec son argent, répliqua Alejandro.

-Je veux bien le croire, mais en tant que son ami, je ne veux le bien pour lui et en tant que commandant, je ne souhaite que le bien pour mon sergent, répondit humblement Flavio, Diego est trop gentil avec les autres, surtout avec Garcia…C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. Comprenez-moi, c'est mon ami et je ne lui veux que du bien. Sachez que j'ai peur qu'un jour, le sergent Garcia en demande plus à Diego…et je crains que sa gentillesse ne lui permettra pas de refuser. »

Le vieil hidalgo plissa son front, prit dans une intense réflexion. Les paroles du commandant l'avaient tout de même touché. C'était bien la première fois qu'un commandant s'inquiétait pour son pacifique de fils, en plus Flavio était un ami. Ses intentions n'étaient que louables et bienveillants. Et Alejandro admirait secrètement ce jeune homme qui était tout l'inverse de Diego : un militaire, un combattant, qui se souciait des autres et qui se dévouait corps et âme à la justice.

« -Je comprends, dit Alejandro, mais comme vous le savez bien, mon fils est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Je ne peux être derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il lâche un pesos.

-Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire mais, ne pourriez-vous pas contrôler son argent ? En Espagne, il arrive que certains fils se voient priver d'argents par leurs pères, car ces derniers en dépensaient trop.

-C'est assez extrême, s'exclama Alejandro sous le choc.

-C'est pour leur bien, don Alejandro, et puis, ce ne sera que temporaire, le temps…d'une leçon, assura Flavio, croyez-moi que je regrette même de venir ici vous dire cela. »

La fonction et les paroles censées du commandant convainquirent le vieux père. D'ailleurs, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois que Diego était trop gentil envers Garcia, il ne lui avait jamais reproché, car il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait un problème, mais maintenant qu'Aldez avait signalé cela, c'était son devoir de père d'intervenir et de protéger Diego de certains abus.

« - Merci de m'avoir prévenu, j'en parlerai à Diego et j'agirai en conséquence.

-Ne lui dîtes pas que je suis venu, pria Flavio, je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais autrefois noté cette proximité entre Garcia et mon fils, mais je n'avais jamais osé lui faire remarquer, car je pensais qu'il était assez mature pour décider de lui-même. »

Le commandant Aldez s'inclina respectueusement et repartit satisfait, laissant Alejandro réfléchir sur les mots à dire à Diego.

.

.  
.

« -J'ai décidé de t'interdire l'accès à notre argent pour quelque temps, annonça Alejandro.

Diego était revenu, tard en début de soirée après avoir récupéré des oranges de la mission. Il avait rejoint son père pour le dîner et il avait cru s'étouffer en entendant cela.

« -Vous plaisantez, père ? Avala-difficilement Diego.

-Non, fils, je trouve que tu dépenses ton argent très mal.

-En quoi je le dépense mal ? S'étonna-t-il.

-tu donnes trop de pourboires au sergent Garcia. » Marmonna Alejandro.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire. A croire que tout le monde était contre le pauvre sergent aujourd'hui.

« -Mais père, cela me gêne pas de lui payer à boire, ce n'est que du vin.

-Du vin, certes, mais un jour, il en voudra plus !

-Le sergent Garcia ? Rit Diego, je crains que non, il n'est pas…

-Je t'en prie, Diego, je suis très sérieux, coupa le père froidement, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'auras plus accès à notre argent jusqu'à nouvel ordre et si tu veux de l'argent, il faudra me demander et me dire ce que tu comptes acheter. »

Le ton était catégorique, le fils savait que dans ce moment, il ne pouvait raisonner son têtu de père et il continua le dîner dans le silence.


End file.
